Forever For Always
by Alena Blackheart
Summary: (( JayxTim. Rated for BoyxBoy and Language. )) It is hard to believe that they're this close now. Considering their past. Their differences. Their reasons for hating one another. . .Although they never really did hate each other. Not*fully*. Maybe it was just pent up attraction all along – and it only managed to escape through violent impulses and aggression.


This is just a random oneshot I wrote for a friend. Because this is my secret OTP.

Warning: BoyxBoy smexy times will be happening. I have warned you. The end.

Disclaimer: Nope. They're not mine. *sigh*

* * *

"_J-Jason. . ." Tim huffs out, voice hiking a few octaves as the older man bites down on the vein of his neck – hands roaming the smaller figure's leather-clad body. _

It is hard to believe that they're this close now. Considering their past. Their differences. Their reasons for hating one another. . .Although they never really did hate each other. Not*fully*. Maybe it was just pent up attraction all along – and it only managed to escape through violent impulses and aggression.

"_Fuck, Tim!" _ _Jason all but shouts as he forces himself further in – his fingers digging into Tim's long black hair. He could only shout like this when they were at one of their safe houses or a cheap hotel. Tonight, it is the latter._

Regardless, if anyone had told them back then of their relationship now – neither would have believed them. Well. . .That may not be completely true. . .

"_J-Jay. . .I can't. . .Hmmph." Tim bites down on his knuckle to keep from making any more noise than a muffled groan. Of all the nights for Jason to come over – he *knew* Dick wanted to try quality time again tonight. . .Although as Jason tugs another low moan from the smaller boy, he mostly forgets why it matters if Dick can hear or not._

But back then, they had no reason to even hope for something more between them. They were, while perhaps not happy, content with their lives. And they were still separated by that void. That abyss of difference that made the replaced hate the replacement – even if he didn't really know why. The gap that made the current despise the predecessor: even if he used to adore him.

"_Damnit, Tim, I was going to get work done tonight. . ." Jason growls as he shoves Tim against the wall – holding both his small wrists in one hand above the boy's head as the other slowly trails down Tim's stomach: eliciting small shivers in his fingertips' wake. He then smirks and leans forward, breathing against the boy's lips, "Not that I'm complaining that much. . ."_

But then things changed. Tim lost Robin. The replacement became the replaced – and that bridged the space between them. They could relate. They could understand one another. The hatred no longer festered in their hearts but rather faded away with time: allowing their true emotions to finally take wing.

_Tim purrs as he feels Jason's teeth grace across his bottom lip before biting gently – withdrawing small trembles of pleasure from his bare form lying below him on the bed. He feels Jason smile into the kiss before pressing his lips hard against Tim's – his smile only growing wider as another hard thrust sends Tim over the edge. He can't help but dig his fingers into Jason's shoulders as a low mewl hums past his lips._

"I never hated you. . ." Tim whispers, fingers slowly trailing a line down Jason's cheek. Jason starts and looks up – teal eyes meeting icy blue as a larger hand encases Tim's against Jason's cheek. Jason's gaze is nothing short of skeptical as he lets out an almost-bitter chuckle. "You could have fooled me." Tim sighs and falls onto the couch beside Jason, gazes still locked, as he shakes his head,~ "If you remember, you're the one who tried to kill me. Twice." Jason flinches, because the kid has a point. But still, "Fine. Then let's go from there. I've tried to kill you – yet you're still willing to love me? Sounds pretty desperate if you ask me. I think I'm just your fallback. Cloneboy's dead. Grayson found a new 'little brother'. I'm you're only option, is all." Jason's fingers unconsciously tighten on Tim's hand as unveiled hurt flashes through the smaller boy's eyes. He'd gone too far. How can he fix this? 'I'm sorry. Please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again. . .' – but before he can voice anything, Tim's lips unexpectedly press against his. Jason freezes for a moment, not sure what to do, but as he feels Tim begin to pull away he quickly wraps his arms around his small frame and pulls him closer. Tim responds by wrapping his arms around Jason's neck – straddling Jason's legs as he presses his lips as hard as he possibly can against Jason's. Jason feels warm tears sliding down his cheeks and he knows for a fact that he isn't crying – so he opens his eyes to stare at the watery blue glaciers staring down at him. A desperate sort of hope sparkles at the edges of those eyes, which really only verifies Jason's last statement. But right now. . .he can't seem to find it in himself to care. Last choice or not – he still had Tim. And that was enough for now.

"_Jason! Not here – we're-ah!" Jason grins as he slides his hand further into Tim's – no, 'RedRobin's' pants: the other hand casually draping the utility belt over his shoulder. "You're in my side of the city, Babybird. My rules." Jason hums as he wraps his fingers around his prize: lips enclosing Tim's to capture the low moan before it can echo away into the night._

The frustration and arguments existed for a while – fanned on by differences in morals and beliefs. But the bitterness, the animosity, the resentment: that all vanished with the first kiss. They couldn't hate one another – not anymore. They are kindred spirits, really. More alike than they had ever realized. And yet, despite their similarities, they are so different. One gentle, soft, quiet – the other rough, demanding, loud. They fit. A perfect match. Not even Fate itself could have paired a better couple.

"_And what if I say no?" Jason purrs against Tim's throat as he stares at the screen currently displaying Tim's half-finished report: the report that Tim refused to take a break from. He had to give the kid credit – he had been rather patient for the past hour and a half. But he finally snapped and told Jason leave him alone – which brought them back to the conversation at hand. Jason laughs and runs his tongue across that one spot on Tim's neck that never failed to excite the younger vigilante: and Jason grins as Tim shudders and whispers almost breathlessly, "Fifteen minutes. Tops." _

"You aren't 'third best' or whatever. . ." Tim mutters one day – eyes glued to the television screen. Jason sits up a bit straighter and looks curiously at the boy: who seems suddenly interested in the news that he had watched earlier this evening. After several seconds, Tim sighs and slowly lifts the remote: turning the television off before facing Jason. A small blush touches at his cheeks as he adds, "I mean, yeah – I like Dick. And I loved Kon. But. . ." Tim hesitates for a moment, and Jason is already finishing the sentence in his head. 'But they're gone now.' 'But they don't want me.' 'But I'm not good enough.' However, Jason is not expecting the response as Tim locks his piercing blue gaze with Jason's and breathes out, "You were Robin, too. My role model. The reason I became Robin. . .You were always just as important. Just as special. Maybe even more so – because I lost you once. . .But never again."

To say they never had their problems is a lie. They still fight every now and then. They still argue over their methods of dealing with criminals. They still struggle to outdo the other in whatever task they attempt. But expecting anything less is a childish delusion. In fact, their lives already seem like fantasy as is. It's too perfect – too wonderful: and neither of them go a day where they don't wonder when it will all fall apart. Because, after all, nothing can go right in their lives. Past experience clearly states this. But for now, they put their whole hearts and souls into it. They live for one another – having lost much of the will to live for themselves. They strive to best one another – so that they can better the other. They provide the company that everyone else in the world seems so reliant to offer. Each one is the missing piece in the puzzle of the other's life. They complete each other – they complement each other – they fill the gaps that had been missing. In a city of Hell, they provide each other sanctuaries. Hopes. Heaven. . .

It's hard to believe they're so close now. But it's even harder to believe that they weren't like this all along.


End file.
